YouTube: Cartoon-A-Rama
is an American comic book series parodying cartoons (both films and TV) in general, being published by since TBD 2018. Synopsis ''Mark Mouse'' A brave and mischievous mouse and his friends go on adventures as they face several obstacles and menaces. ''Looney Tunes'' A group of anthropomorphic animals known as the Looney Tunes go on adventures. ''SpongeDane SquarePants'' A happy-go-lucky sea sponge and his best friend have adventures under the sea. ''DuckTales'' (reserved) ''Animaniacs'' (reserved) ''Brian-Doo'' A group of teenagers and their dog become detectives, solving mysteries around Coolsville. ''The Simpsons'' A family goes on misadventures as TBD. ''Futurama'' (reserved) ''Family Guy'' (reserved) ''Wacky Races'' (reserved) ''The Powerpuff Girls'' After Prof. Brian Utonium created three superpowered girls, they end up to protect the city of Tobuscusville from potential menaces. ''The Fairly OddParents'' (reserved) ''Adventure Time'' Set in a post-apocalyptic reality, a teenage human and his dog go on adventures. ''Regular Show'' (reserved) ''Total Drama'' (reserved) ''Nathan Universe'' (reserved) ''Gravity Falls'' (reserved) ''Rebaka Possible'' (reserved) ''The Mystic Woods'' (reserved) ''Totally Spies! Three teenage girls becomes spies to fight evil. ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic A group of six ponies and a dragon assemble to fight the evil forces that terrorize Equestria as they learn more about the values of friendship during their adventures. ''Samurai Tyler'' When Marku, shapeshifting lord of darkness, unleashes an unspeakable evil, he sends a samurai to the future as he has to go back in time to defeat him. ''Goddess'' (reserved) ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (reserved) ''Mark Phantom'' (reserved) ''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir'' (reserved) ''Brock and James'' (reserved) ''Adam and Rebecca'' When Adam runs in an old house to hide from Logan and his gang, he ends up finding a ghost girl named "Rebecca" and they become best friends. ''Flycritic: Savior of All'' (reserved) ''Matthew: The Dark Human Slayer'' (reserved) ''The Tales of the Paintders'' (reserved) Disenchantment '' ''Invader Tobuscus (reserved) ''Ninjago'' (reserved) ''Trollhunters'' (reserved) ''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (reserved) ''The Cryptids'' (reserved) Characters Main ''Mark Mouse'' *'Mark Mouse' - a friendly and adventurous mouse who goes on adventures. *'Anna Mouse' - TBD *'Brian Duck' - a short-tempered duck whose voice is almost hard to understand. *'Malinda Duck' - TBD *'Brock Goof' - TBD *'Pluto' - TBD ''Looney Tunes'' *'Ian Bunny' - a mischievous and somehow sadistic rabbit/hare who pranks people. *'Jaiden Bunny' - a tomboyish but somehow ditzy rabbit/hare who dates Ian. *'Seán Duck/Duck Dodgers' - a crazy and insane but arrogant and egocentric duck who is Ian's frenemy. *'Rebecca Russo Duck' - a duck who TBD. *'Toby Pig/The Eager Young Space Cadet' - a stuttering pig who is Sean's friend, being often forced to join his shenanigans. *'Jenna Pig' - TBD *'Brock Pussycat' - a tuxedo cat who wants to eat Dane. *'Dane Bird' - a cute yellow canary who is often chased by Brock. ''SpongeDane SquarePants'' *'SpongeDane SquarePants' - a sea sponge who is extremely annoying. *'Brian Star' - a dumb starfish who is SpongeDane's best friend. ''DuckTales'' *'Tom McDuck' - a billionaire duck who is secretly an adventurer. *'Matthew Duck' - one of the triplets who TBD. *'James Duck' - TBD *'Toby Duck' - TBD *'Jaiden Vanderquack' - an adventurous duck who helps Tom and the triplets. ''Animaniacs'' *'James Warner' - the oldest of the Warner siblings who TBD. *'Adam Warner' - TBD *'Rebaka Warner' - TBD ''Brian-Doo'' *'Brian-Doo' - Dane's pet dog/best friend who is cowardly and hungry. *'Dane Rogers' - TBD *'Matthew Jones' - the leader of Mystery, Inc. who is fascinated by traps. *'Stephanie Blake' - the fashionista of Mystery, Inc. who often gets captured. *'Rebecca Dinkley' - the brains of Mystery, Inc. who often loses her glasses. ''The Simpsons'' *'Brock Simpson' - the patriarch of the Simpson family who is lazy, hungry and somehow stupid. *'Malinda Simpson' - the matriarch of the Simpson family who TBD. *'James Simpson' - the oldest of the Simpson children who is a troublemaker. *'Jaiden Simpson' - the middle child of the Simpson family who is a genius and a saxophone player. *'Jenna Simpson' - TBD ''Futurama'' *'Joey J. Fry' - TBD *'Bender McLoughlin' - TBD *'Turanga Jaiden' - TBD ''Family Guy'' *'Brian Griffin' - TBD *'Jaiden Griffin' - TBD *'Mark Griffin' -TBD *'Mikey Griffin' - TBD *'Thomas Griffin' - TBD *'Madison Griffin' - TBD ''Wacky Races'' *'James Perfect' - TBD *'Rebecca Pitstop' - TBD * ''The Powerpuff Girls'' *'Anna Utonium' - TBD *'Jenna Utonium' - TBD *'Malinda Utonium' - TBD ''The Fairly OddParents'' *'James Turner' - TBD *'Brian Cosma' - TBD *'Anna Cosma' - TBD ''Adventure Time'' *'Logan "the Human" Mertens' - a teenage human who goes on adventures. *'Seán the Dog' - Logan's adoptive brother who is laid back and relaxed. ''Regular Show'' *'Lloyd' - a slacker who TBD. *'Peter' - Lloyd's best friend and a troublemaker who usually gets TBD. ''Total Drama'' *'Thomas McLean' - the arrogant and narcissistic host of Total Drama who TBD. *'Chef Andre' - TBD *'Anna' - a goth who TBD. *'Justine' - TBD *'Malinda' - TBD *'Seán' - TBD *'Brian' - TBD *'Jenna' - TBD * ''Nathan Universe'' *'Nathan Universe' - TBD *'Lily Garnet' - TBD *'Anna Amethyst' - TBD *'Malinda Pearl' - TBD ''Gravity Falls'' *'Adam Pines' - a preteen who is out to find about the secrets of the journal. *'Adriana Pines' - Adam's sister who is over enthusiastic and loves doing random stuff. ''Rebaka Possible'' *'Rebaka Possible' - a teenage agent who TBD. *'Tim Stoppable' - TBD **'Rufus' - TBD ''The Mystic Woods'' *'Jaiden Phillips' - TBD *'Daneplo' - TBD *'Coco' - TBD ''Totally Spies! *'Anna "Ann" Simpson''' - the leader of the Spies who serves as the brains of the trio. *'Jenna Ewing' - the middle Spy who is extremely girly and obessed with boys. *'Rebaka Vasquez' - the youngest of the Spies who is tomboyish and loves animals. ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *'Rebecca Sparkle' - an intelligent unicorn (later alicorn) who leads the Mane Six. *'Dane' - Rebecca's adoptive dragon brother who helps her out. *'Malinda Dash' - a tomboyish and athletic pegasus who is Rebecca's best friend. *'Liza Pie' - a ditzy baker pony who loves to tell jokes and pull pranks. *'Adrity' - a fashion designer unicorn who falls in love with Dane. *'Rebakajack' - a Southern-accented farmer pony who works at her family's farm. *'Annashy' - a shy and somehow scaredy pegasus who takes care of animals. ''Samurai Tyler'' *'Samurai Tyler' - TBD *'PJ the Scotsman' - TBD ''Goddess'' *'Justine Phillips' - TBD **'Malindis' - TBD ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *'Matthew' - TBD *'Nate' - TBD *'Dane' - TBD *'James' - TBD ''Mark Phantom'' *'Mark Fenton/Mark Phantom' - TBD *'Rebaka Manson' - TBD *'Todrick Foley' - TBD ''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir'' *'Rebaka Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug' - a fashionista who TBD. *'Matthew Agreste/Cat Noir' - TBD ''Brock and James'' *'Brock Sanchez' - an alcoholic scientist who finds James. *'James Smith' - TBD ''Adam and Rebecca'' *'Adam McEdderson' - TBD *'Rebecca the Ghost' - TBD ''Flycritic: Savior of All'' *'Flycritic' - TBD ''Matthew: The Dark Human Slayer'' *'Matthew' - TBD ''The Tales of the Paintders'' *'Anna Paintders' - TBD *'Jenna Paintders' - TBD *'Colleen Paintders' - TBD *'Shoney' - TBD ''Invader Tobuscus'' *'Tobuscus' - TBD * ''Ninjago'' *'Thomas Garmadon' - TBD *'Ian' - TBD *'Joel' - TBD *'James' - TBD *'Anthony' - TBD ''Trollhunters'' *'Tim Lake, Jr.' - a teenager who TBD. *'Jackius "Jacky" Galadrigal' - TBD *'Adam Domzalaski' - TBD *'BAAAARGH!' - TBD *'Madison Nunéz' - TBD ''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *'Taang' - TBD ''The Cryptids'' *'TBD/Bigfoot' - TBD *'Jack the Alien' - TBD *'the Loch Ness Monster' - TBD *'TBD/Mothman' - TBD *'TBD/Chupacabra' - TBD Supporting ''Mark Mouse'' *'Matthew Von Drake' - TBD *'Ian and Anthony' - TBD *'James Goof' - Brock's son who doesn't want to end up like him. ''Looney Tunes'' *'"Granny" Anna Webster' - a gentle old woman who is Brock and Dane's owner. *'Brian Leghorn' - a loud-mouthed rooster who annoys people. *'Speedy Ahlquist' - a Mexican mouse with superhuman speed who TBD. *'Tom E. Coyote' - a British-accented coyote who gets in trouble sometimes. *'The Road Runner' - an extremely fast roadrunner who only talks through "beep-beep". *'Roomie Le Pew' - a Swedish-accented skunk who is madly in love with Malinda. *'Malinda Pussycat' - a female cat who is often chased by Roomie. *'The Tasmanian Ninja' - a vicious Tasmanian devil who isn't that bright. *'Logan and Jake Gopher' - two well-mannered gophers who TBD. * ''SpongeDane SquarePants'' *'Gary the Snail' - TBD *'Squidlex Tentacles' - TBD *'Malinda Kathleen Cheeks' - TBD *'Mark H. Krabs' - the greedy owner of the Krusty Krab who loves money. *'Jaiden Krabs' - TBD *'Mrs. Colleen Puff' - TBD *'Mermaid Hecox' - TBD **'Barnacle Padilla' - TBD ''DuckTales'' *'Brian Duck' - TBD *'Launchpad FischQuack' - TBD *'Liza Beakley' - TBD *'Jesse Gearloose' - TBD *'Anthony Crackshell/Gizmoduck' - TBD ''Animaniacs'' *'Dr. Brian Scratchansniff' - an Austrian-accented psychiatrist who TBD. *'Hello Justine' - a beautiful nurse at the Warner Bros. Studios who TBD. *'Doug J. Plotz' - the greedy, short-tempered and arrogant CEO of Warner Bros. Entertainment who TBD. *'Caleb the Guard' - a fat, gluttonous and dimwitted guard at the Warner Bros. Studios who is often chasing the Warners. *'Rebecca Squirrel' - an elderly but dtrong squirrel who TBD. *'Alex Squirrel' - TBD *'Anna' - TBD *'Peter' - TBD *'Malinda Mink' - TBD *'The Goodfeathers', consisting of: **'Dan' - TBD **'Jack' - TBD **'Seánsto' - a short tempered goodfeather who often beats up Jack TBD. * ''Brian-Doo'' *'The Hex Girls', consisting of: **'Malinda McKnight/Thorn' - TBD **'Adriana St. James/Dusk' - TBD **'Jenna Moss/Luna' - TBD *'Doug Van Ghoul' - TBD * ''The Simpsons'' *'Lloyd Simpson' - Brock's father and James, Jaiden and Jenna's grandfather who TBD. *'Anna and Rebecca Bouvier' - Malinda's sisters who despise Brock and love smoking. *'Phillip Flanders' - the Simpsons' neighbor who Brock dislikes. *'Alex Van Houten' - James' best friend friend who has a crush on Jaiden. *'Barney Shukoff' - Brock's best friend who is an alcoholic. *'AJ Leonard' - one of Brock's closest friends and co-workers at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant. *'Todrick Carlson' - TBD *'Anthony Syszlak' - a bartender who TBD. *'Principal Jonathan Skinner' - the principal of the Springfield Elementary School who is a Vietnam War veteran. **'Stephanie Skinner' - Skinner's strict and bitter mother who often treats him like a child. *'Superintendent Rhett Chalmers' - the superintendent of the Springfield School District who is often seen arguing with Skinner. *'Ms. Lilly Krabappel' - TBD *'Ms. Lia Hoover' - TBD *'Dan Muntz' - a school bully who who is friends with James. *'Jared Prince' - TBD *'Groundskeeper PJ McDougall' - the school's short-tempered Scottish janitor. *'Joel Mann' - the school's drug addict bus driver who loves rock music. *'Chief Caleb Wiggum' - the overweight head of the Springfield Police Department who is extremely incompetent. **'Officers Jesse and Jeffrey' - TBD *'Fred Wiggum' - Chief Wiggum's son who is somewhat retarded. *'Adandre Nahasapeemapetilon' - the Indian manager of the Kwik-E-Mart who TBD. *'Dr. Andre Hibbert' - TBD *'Thomas Krustofsky/Krusty the Clown' - TBD **'Timothy "Sideshow Tim" Van Horne' - Krusty's current sidekick after Sideshow Jack's arrestal. *'Gabriel Brockman' - TBD *'Wolfcastle' - TBD *'Timothy Lovejoy' - TBD *'Doug "Comic Book Guy" Albertson' - TBD *'Prof. Matthew Frink' - a nerdy scientist who TBD. *'Spuckler' - a hillbilly who TBD. *'Moleman' - TBD *'"Diamond" Joe Quimby' - the corrupt mayor of Springfield who is often involved in sex scandals. ''Family Guy'' *'Dane Quagmire' - a sex-addict pilot who TBD. *'Brock Swanson' - a paraplegic police officer who TBD. *'Brown' - TBD * ''The Powerpuff Girls'' *'Prof. Brian Utonium' - TBD *'The Mayor of Tobuscusville' - TBD **'Ms. Rebaka Bellum' - TBD *'Ms. Parham' - TBD *'Tessa Snyder' - TBD ''The Fairly OddParents'' *'TBD/Poof' - TBD *'Brock Von Strangle' - TBD *'Matthew and Stephanie Turner' - TBD *'Tim McBadbat' - TBD *'TBD/A.J.' - TBD *'Malinda Tang' - TBD *'Jaiden' - Rebaka's younger sister who, unlike her, loves James a lot, much to his dismayal. *'Seán Dinkleberg' - the Turners' next door neighbor who Matthew hates with a burning passion. *'TBD/Veronica' - TBD *'Ian Hecox, Thomas Sanders, PewDiePie or TBD/Crimson Chin' - TBD *'West/Catman' - TBD * ''Adventure Time'' *'Princess Malinbel "Malinda" Bubblegum' - the ruler of the Candy Kingdom who Logan loves. *'MMO' - TBD *'Lady Deniscorn' - TBD *'Tom the Peppermint Butler' - TBD *'Jaiden Abadeer' - a rebellious and mysterious vampire queen who Logan gets a crush on. *'Chan, IJustine, Stephanie Patrick or TBD/Tree Trunks' - TBD *'Wilford Warfstache Princess' - TBD *'Anna the Flame Princess' - TBD ''Regular Show'' *'Matthew Dunwoody' - the short-tempered manager of the Park who cares for the Park. *'Toby Maellard' - TBD *'Brock' - an immortal Yeti who TBD. *'Seán "Muscle Man" Sorenstein' - TBD *'High-Five Mark' - TBD * ''Gravity Falls'' *'Felix Pines' - TBD *'Ian Pines' - TBD *'Brian Ramirez' - TBD *'Anna Corduroy' - TBD *'Jenna Northwest' - TBD *'Brock Blandin' - TBD * ''The Mystic Woods'' *'Jenna Blake' - TBD *'Nathan Strange' - TBD *'Mark the Hermit' - TBD * ''Totally Spies! *'Matthew "Mat" Lewis''' - the head of WOOHP who TBD. * ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *'Princess Stephanie' - the ruler of Equestria who serves as Rebecca's mentor. *'Princess Alia/Nightmare Moon' - Stephanie's younger sister who TBD. *'PewDiscord' - a mischievous draconequus who causes chaos. *'Shining Tyler' - Rebecca's older brother who works as a Royal Guard. *'The Cutie Mark Crusaders', consisting of: **'Jenna Bloom' - Rebakajack's younger sister who TBD. **'TBD/Scootaloo' - Malinda's adoptive younger sister who TBD. **'Madi Belle' - Adrity's younger sister who TBD. *'Big "Peter" PetIntosh' - Rebakajack's older brother who doesn't talk that much. *'Smith' - Rebakajack's grandmother who is in charge of the family's farm. *'Lilly Lulamoon' - a travelling magician unicorn who is often at odds with Rebecca. *'Hooves' - Ponyville's cross eyed and clumsy mailmare who loves muffins. *'Dr. Ian Hooves' - TBD *'Mare' - TBD * ''Goddess'' * ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *'Master Brock' - TBD *'Justine O'Neil' - TBD *'AJ Jones' - TBD * ''Mark Phantom'' *'Brian Fenton' - TBD *'Malinda Fenton' - TBD *'Anna Fenton' - TBD *'Jonathan Baxter' - TBD *'Mr. Toby Lancer' - TBD * ''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir'' * *'Stephanie Bourgeois/Antibug/Queen Bee/Queen Wasp' - TBD * ''Brock and James'' *'Ian Smith' - TBD *'Madison Smith' - TBD *'Anna Smith' - TBD *'Fred Meeseeks' - TBD * ''Adam and Rebecca'' *'McEdderson' - TBD *'Hemperger' - TBD *'Hemperger' - TBD *'Coco the Pug' - TBD *'Stedee' - TBD *'TBD/Melissa' - TBD * ''Flycritic: Savior of All'' ''Matthew: The Dark Human Slayer'' *'Oddunky' - TBD * ''The Tales of the Paintders'' ''Invader Tobuscus'' ''Ninjago'' *'Sensei Doug' - TBD *'Lily' - TBD *'Malinda' - TBD * ''Trollhunters'' *'Phillip Strickler' - TBD *'Anna Lake' - TBD *'Dennise' - TBD *'NotJames' - TBD *'Joey Palchuck' - TBD * ''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' * *'Uncle Markoh' - TBD * ''The Cryptids'' Antagonists ''Mark Mouse'' *'Peg Leg Seán' - TBD *'Alex Mouse' - TBD *'Anthony Blot' - TBD ''Looney Tunes'' *'Anthony Fudd' - a human hunter who hunts "wabbits", often failing due to Ian's antics. *'Yosemite Doug' - a short-tempered bandit who has a deep hatred of Ian and Seán. *'Matthew the Martian/Martian Commander X-2' - a martian invader who tries to destroy Earth. **'K-9/Commander K-9' - TBD **'Queen Steph'anie' - the queen of the Martians who TBD. *'Witch Liza' - an ugly witch who TBD. *'Rebaka Dupri' - a Russian spy who tries to conquer America and steal files. *'Alex Turtle' - a turtle who actually outsmarted Ian. *'Caleb Rocky and Jonathan Mugsy' - two gangsters who TBD. *'Vincent the Grim Rabbit' - TBD *'Mr. Swackiplier' - a corrupt alien businessman who TBD. *'Mr. Felix Chairman' - the head of the Acme Corporation who tries to get the Blue Monkey. * ''SpongeDane SquarePants'' *'Seán J. Plankton' - the evil owner of the Chum Bucket who wants to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula. **'Rebecca Plankton' - TBD *'Wilford Fancyson' - TBD *'The Flying Brockman' - TBD *'Nostalgia-Ray' - TBD *'DoodleDane' - TBD ''DuckTales'' *'Wilford Glomgold' - TBD *'Rebecca De Spell' - TBD *'Malinda Beagle' - TBD * ''Animaniacs'' *'Dane and the Brock' - TBD *'Mr. Jesse Director' - TBD *'Mark the Dinosaur' - TBD *'Toby Wolf' - TBD * ''Brian-Doo'' *'Link-Doo/Mark Mondavarious' - TBD *'Toby Jacobo/Tessa Jasper-Howe/Evil Masked Figure' - TBD *'Professor Mikey' - TBD *'Red Thomas' - TBD *'Anna Ravencroft' - TBD *'Rhett Ravencroft' - TBD *'The Epic Krudsky' - TBD *'Colleen Lucas/The Alien' - TBD *'Joel Magnus/Redbeard's Ghost' - TBD *'Principal Clark/Dark Specter' - TBD * ''The Simpsons'' *'Mark Montgomery Burns' - the corrupt owner of the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant who is extremely greedy. **'Felix Smithers' - Mr. Burns' personal assistant who is in love with him, even though he seems oblivious to it. *'Seán "Sideshow Jack" Terwillger' - TBD *'Brian "Fat Brian" D'Amico' - TBD **'and Louie' - TBD *'Nate Jailbird' - TBD *'Logan Jones' - TBD **'Jake Starbeam' - TBD **'Zzyzwicz' - TBD *'Ziff' - Malinda's former high school boyfriend who TBD. *'Ian Kang and Anthony Kodos' - two alien invaders who try to conquer Earth. ''Futurama'' *'Anna Miller/Mom' - TBD **'TBD/Walt' - TBD **'TBD/Larry' - TBD **'TBD/Igner' - TBD *'Ogden Wernstrom' - TBD * ''Family Guy'' *'Josiah Pewterschmidt' - TBD *'the Giant Chicken' - TBD *'Matthew Patrick' - TBD * ''Wacky Races'' *'Dane Dastardly' - TBD **'Muttley' - Dane's pet dog who often snickers when some disgrace happens. * ''The Powerpuff Girls'' *'Brock Jojo' - an evil ape who TBD. *'Anti-Him' - TBD *'Princess Jaidenbucks' - TBD *'PewDieLumpkins' - a hillbilly creature who TBD. *'Markico' - TBD *'The Gangreen Gang', consisting of: **'Nate Copular' - TBD **'James "Snake" Ingleberry' - TBD **'GrubberPat' - TBD **'Wilford "Big Billy" Warfstache' - TBD **'"Lil'" Adam de la Guerra' - TBD *'The Rowdyruff Boys', consisting of: **'Logan Brick' - TBD **'Jake Boomer' - TBD **'Fred Butch' - TBD *'Adridusa' - TBD ''The Fairly OddParents'' *'Doug Crocker' - TBD *'Rebaka the Babysitter' - TBD *'Moop' - TBD *'Laser' - TBD * ''Adventure Time'' *'Mark Petrikov/The Ice King' - an insane but incompetent king who TBD. **'Gunter' - TBD *'Gumjames' - a candy person who was created by Malinda to be her "uncle" before he betrays her. *'The Earl of Figglehorn' - the obnoxious and stubborn ruler of the Earldom of Figghehorn who believes he is the perfect leader. *'The Dark Lich' - TBD *'Tobuscio' - TBD *'Lloyd the Magic Man' - TBD *'Betty Parham' - Mark's wife who, after gaining the Magic Man's hat, becomes insane. *'Dr. Rosanna Gross' - TBD * ''Nathan Universe'' *'Rebaka the Yellow Diamond' - TBD **'Justine the Blue Diamond' - TBD *'Liza Jasper' - TBD * ''Regular Show'' *'Dane Kranus/Anti-Toby' - TBD *'PJ Death' - TBD *'TBD/Gene' - TBD *'Dan the Destroyer' - TBD *'Brian Bobby Ferguson/Big Bearded Face' - TBD *'Mikey Owl' - TBD *'James/Nikolai' - TBD *'Melinda/Malinda' - TBD * ''Gravity Falls'' *'Markicipher' - a powerful entity who TBD. *'James Gleeful' - a false psychic who TBD. *'Seán Northwest' - TBD *'Agent Matthew Powers' - TBD *'GIFbecca' - TBD * ''Rebaka Possible'' *'Matthew Lipsky/Dr. Matthew Drakken' - a mad scientist who aims to TBD. **'Stephgo' - TBD *'Lord Lloyd Fiske/Monkey Fist' - TBD *'PJ Killigan' - TBD *'Brian Senior, Sr.' - TBD **'Senior, Jr.' - TBD *'DNARosanna' - TBD * ''The Mystic Woods'' *'Matthew Strange/The Red Man' - TBD *'The Nightmare Critic' - TBD *'Stephanie Phillips' - TBD *'iStix' - TBD * ''Totally Spies! *'Malinda Faust''' - the Spies' arch-nemesis at high school who TBD. *'Timothy "Tim" Scam' - a former WOOHP agent who now sells weapons illegally. *'Tyler "Tye" Lewis' - Mat's twin brother who TBD. *'Madison Husk' - TBD *'Jaiden Vanderfleet' - TBD *'Stephanie Beesbottom' - TBD *'Lia Von Guggen' - TBD *'Boogie Adande' - TBD *'Lloyd' - TBD * ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *'Queen Jaiden Chrysalis' - the Queen of the Changelings who is out to conquer Equestria. *'Lord MatPat' - a powerful and menacing but narcissistic centaur who tries to conquer Equestria. *'King Mark' - the former ruler of the Crystal Kingdom who TBD. *'The Dazzlings', consisting of: **'Miranda Dazzle' - TBD **'Rosanna Blaze' - TBD **'Justine Dusk' - TBD *'Brock the Storm King' - a satyr-like creature who TBD. **'Dennise Shadow' - TBD ***'Grubbersepticye' - TBD *'James and Adam' - TBD * ''Samurai Tyler'' *'Marku' - the shapeshifting lord of darkness who sent Tyler to the future in order to conquer the world. *'Scarmouche Hecox' - TBD * ''Goddess'' *'Dan the Dark Man' - TBD *'Rebaka Moore' - TBD * ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *'Nostalgia Shredder' - TBD **'Jaiden' - TBD **'EpicBop and Nicesteady' - TBD **'Andre Stockman' - TBD ** *'PewDieKrang' - TBD * ''Mark Phantom'' *'Felix Masters/Felix Plasmius' - TBD *'Nostakler' - TBD *'Jaiden McLain' - TBD *'Matthew Technus' - TBD *'Logan the Box Ghost' - TBD *'James 13' - TBD **'Rebecca' - TBD *'Rosanna the Lunch Lady Ghost' - TBD *'Dark Mark' - TBD * ''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir'' *'Liyura' - TBD *'Joel Agreste/Hawk Moth' - TBD **'Markoo' - TBD * ''Brock and James'' *'Evil James' - TBD *'Roomball' - TBD *'Scary Marky' - TBD * ''Adam and Rebecca'' *'Madame Malinda' - a ghostly being who has a grudge against humans. **'Brolf' - TBD **'Spine1sOut' - TBD **'TBD/Dolly' - TBD *'Logan Malo' - a teenager who bullies Adam and Rebecca. **'Devlin' - TBD **'Hari' - TBD **'Turpin' - TBD *'Tally' - TBD *'Brock the Llama' - a ghost in a llama costume who once was a star of his show Brock the Llama. *'Adriana the Shadow Girl' - a shadow demon who eats people, especially children and teenagers. *'Peter the Musical Monster' - a monster who TBD. * ''Flycritic: Savior of All'' *'TBD/Spinolord' - TBD * ''Matthew: The Dark Human Slayer'' *'Rhetone' - TBD * ''The Tales of the Paintders'' *'Seán Paintders/The Big Bad Face Paint' - TBD *'The Minotaur Gang', consisting of: **'Too-Tall Nate' - TBD ** * ''Invader Tobuscus'' *'Dane Membrane' - TBD * ''Ninjago'' *'Lord Tyler Garmadon' - the lord of evil and Doug's brother who TBD. *'Lloyd P. Chumsworth' - TBD *'Peter the Overlord' - TBD *'Master Mat' - TBD **'Brian' - TBD *'Jesse' - TBD *'Midnight Scales' - TBD * ''Trollhunters'' *'Malinda Le Fey' - TBD *'Pewnar' - TBD **'Matious Patius Gadrigal' - TBD **'Queen Jaiden' - TBD **'Toblar' - TBD ** *'Peter Rot' - TBD ''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *'Fire Lord Mat' - TBD * ''The Cryptids'' Issues #''/Wabbit Season/Monkey See, Doggie Do/Sideshow Jack!/'' - TBD #''/Steamboat Willie/Tourist Trapped/Spies Much?!/'' - TBD # # # # # Spin-off See YouTube: Anime-A-Rama. Trivia *A few characters have nods to the YouTubers that they are fused with. For example: **Jaiden Dittfach is fused with both Lola Bunny and Miranda Phillips as a reference to Kath Soucie voicing them both. **Stephanie Patrick is fused with both Daphne Blake and Maria Phillips as a reference to both Grey Griffin and Sarah Michelle Gellar playing them both. **Doug Walker is fused with both Yosemite Sam and the Nightmare King as a reference to Maurice LaMarche voicing them both. **Seán McLoughlin is fused with both Blinky and Sideshow Bob as a reference to Kelsey Grammer voicing them both. **Matthew Jones and Stephanie Blake are a reference to MatPat and Stephanie being married in real life and Fred and Daphne being usually portrayed as a couple. **Sideshow Jack's catchphrase is "Top of the morning to ya, James!" as a nod to Jacksepticye's catchphrase. ** * Category:Comics Category:IDW Publishing Category:YouTube Category:2018 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas